


Just How Much Hot Chocolate Can You Drink?

by JellyfishQueenie



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, I wrote this after writing an 8 page paper, M/M, Mistletoe, idk this is my first voltron fanfic so i'm not quite sure how to tag it, im only crying a little, klance, pidge is jewish, there's mild cursing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishQueenie/pseuds/JellyfishQueenie
Summary: It's Christmas Eve. Shiro's throwing a party. Allura is being perfect as usual. Hunk and Pidge are fighting over what Christmas movie to watch. Keith is moping around on a bean bag chair- until Lance shows up.





	

It was Christmas Eve. Lance was running late, he was always running late. Everyone else had already gathered at Shiro’s apartment for a holiday party. Shiro stood in the kitchen with Allura, he was wearing a black and white knitted turtle neck sweater, Allura complimented him on it; he blushed. Hunk, Pidge, and Keith sat in the next room over. Hunk laying across the couch, and Pidge on the floor huddled in a blanket. Hunk and Pidge argued over which movie they should put on, Hunk argued for Rudolph while Pidge stood their ground for A White Christmas. Keith sat in a bean bag chair lost in his phone.  


“Keith, please tell Hunk that we should watch A White Christmas. It’s a classic.” Pidge said (yelled, whatever), shooting a look at Keith.  


“First of all, it’s way too long. Second-” Hunk started off.  


“Pidge, You’re Jewish, what does it matter?” Lance said, now standing in the doorway.  


“Lance! Thank you!” Hunk said jumping up to give his friend a hug. Shiro appeared behind him.  


“Do you always have to just walk into my apartment?” Shiro questioned looking down at him, Lance’s eyes went wide, only for a moment until Shiro wrapped his arm around his neck, “I’m kidding! You’re freezing go get some hot chocolate in the kitchen.”  


Lance laughed, “Thanks Shiro. Sorry I’m late, you all know how my mom can be.”  


“Lance, your mother is so lovely.” Allura said, everyone agreed, loudly at that. And it was true. Lance’s mother had taken care of everyone at some point.  


“Allura, you’re so lovely.” Lance said with a smirk and a head tilt. Allura squinted her eyes at Lance and stuck her tongue out.  


“For being late, you’d think that you’d be wearing something a little more classier.” Keith finally spoke up. Lance rolled his head over to look at Keith, stuck a finger up which asked for a moment. Then he shrugged his winter coat off his shoulders and onto the floor revealing a hideous Christmas sweater. This was no ugly Christmas sweater party, but if it was, Lance would’ve won. It was bright, the patterns clashed with one another, and what kind of fabric was it made out of? Lance must’ve been itchy as all get out.  


“Wow, congrats, you’ve won ugliest sweater of the year.” Keith said with a pity clap.  


“Shut your quiznak, Mullet. Just wait.” Lance said as he slid his hand into his jean pockets. In an instant his shirt became five times brighter. He opened his arms to fully showcase his questionable fashion sense.  


“Slow clap it out guys.” Hunk said, attempting to get the others to clap along with him. It didn’t work. Pidge raised an eyebrow at Lance.  


“Even I could’ve made a better shirt than that.” Pidge remarked.  


“Oh really, Pidge? Oh really?” Lance questioned and reached into his pocket again. Everyone sighed in thanks he was turning it off. Instead the lights started to twinkle. With Lance’s hand still in his pocket, a song started to play from his shirt, and the lights blinked accordingly. Everyone stared at Lance with a blank face.  


“Okay guys, Hunk was right. Slow clap it out.” Keith said clapping, soon enough they all joined in. Lance smiled and turned around slowly as if he was on the runway. He slowly started making his way over to Keith, but once he got to Keith, he swiveled on his heels and plopped down on top of him. Keith let out an _Oof!_  


“Lance, this isn’t a two seater, get off!” Keith struggled.  


“But Keith Buddy Old Pal, I thought we had something special. You like my sweater don’t you?” Lance said batting his long eyelashes.  


“No, I felt bad for you because of how hideous it is. And it’s hot. Get off me.”  


“I know it’s hot.” Lance said with a wink. Keith pushed him off, who knew Keith had that much upper body strength? “Fine Keith, be that way. But I’m getting some hot chocolate, and I expect room for me when I get back.”  


“Don’t get your hopes up,” Keith said to Lance than immediately turned to Hunk, realizing that everyone had been staring at the two of them, “Hunk, turn on a movie already.”  


“Yes Sir!” Hunk responded with a salute. Hunk, as ordered, put on a movie, which was not Pidge’s movie request.  


“That’s not fair!” Pidge piped up.  


“Orders are orders.” Hunk said. Pidge reached up to grab the remote from Hunk’s hands, but Hunk just raised his arm, making the remote a good three feet away from Pidge.  


“You know I have short arms!” Pidge said, as if Hunk actually wasn’t aware.  


“Oh, I know.” Hunk laughed. Pidge relented back to their blanket cocoon. 

Lance made his way back to the living room, passing Shiro and Allura, and passing Keith who said there’d be no room for him when he got back, “Oh, don’t worry Keith, I didn’t want to sit with you anyway,” Lance said, and Keith raised his arms in a shrug. Lance lifted Hunk’s legs up and sat down, placing Hunk’s legs on his lap.  


“Come on you two, it’s movie time.” Hunk said to Shiro and Allura, who slowly made their way into the living room, grabbed their own blankets and sat on either side of Pidge.  


It had been half way through the movie. Rudolph already being made fun of, and leaving because he was unwanted. Lance stretched his arms above his head, yawned and patted Hunk’s legs.  


“Time for more hot chocolate. Want some?” He whispered to Hunk who said no, but lifted his legs for Lance to get up. Lance made his way into the kitchen. He hummed while he made the perfect cup of hot cocoa. Marshmallows, whipped cream, sprinkles on top, oh, Lance knew how to make a mean cup of hot chocolate, that was for sure. He walked out of the kitchen, nearly running into Keith who was cooing—wait no, that was definitely not Keith. Lance turned his head to see Pidge nearly out of her mind. She pointed at them, and laughed.  


“Oooooh!! You guys look!” Pidge said grabbing everyone’s attention.  


“What Pidge! Are you going to tell me what you’re going on about or are you just going to keep pointing?” Lance said. Pidge just kept pointing and laughing. Shiro pointed upwards with one finger.  


“What is that supposed to mean?” Keith asked Shiro. Hunk, who had been laughing with Pidge finally cleared his throat.  


“Dudes, you’re under the mistletoe and you know what that means.” Hunk said, and that’s when it hit both of them. They looked up at the same time, and saw the mistletoe.  


“Yeah, but that’s not a real thing that people do.” Keith said. Pidge laughed even harder. Keith looked at Lance. He’d be lying if he didn’t contemplate it for a moment. They happened to be incredibly close. Lance’s skin looked soft, so did his lips, and they were pink, Keith never noticed that. The air all around them smelled of Lance’s hot chocolate, did he put peppermint in it?  


Lance rolled his head on his shoulders, raised an eyebrow and slung his arm onto Keith’s shoulder.  


“Pucker up, Mullet.” Lance said with his classic shit eating grin. Keith’s chest caught on fire, he could feel it travel up his throat and burn his cheeks. Either everyone fell silent in anticipation, or Keith’s ears just stopped working. They were already so close, but Lance was just getting closer…and closer. Keith might not have heard anyone else talking anymore, but he could feel every eye on him. He thought about it.  


Keith pressed his fingers into Lance’s chest, pushing him pack. Lance stumbled, knocking into a chair, and spilling hot chocolate onto the floor.  


“What the hell, Keith?” Lance’s voiced cracked as he stared at Keith, then to the hot chocolate spilled on the ground, back up at Keith. Keith took two steps back and took a sharp turn and headed to the door. Lance looked at the rest of the group with the same expression they all wore. Jaws dropped, and their eyes wide. Lance shook his head and put his mug on the counter so he could clean up the mess. Shiro walked over and stood a few feet away and opened his mouth to say something but Lance cut him off just by waving the wet napkin.  


Lance only walked over to the beanbag chair where Keith had been sitting, and grabbed Keith’s coat. He put on his own and walked out of the door.  


He had known exactly where Keith had gone. They had frequently hung out on the roof of the apartment building. Not just him and Keith though, that would be weird. But the roof was cool. It was a regular platform, but the roof of the building attached to it was only a three foot drop. It was a package deal that included dangling feet, the fear that you could still fall, and a view of the city that only the people who lived in the Altean Garden’s complex had the chance of seeing, if they ever thought of it.  


Keith did.  


Lance did.  


They didn’t even live there.  


But that’s where Lance found Keith, feet dangling off the edge of the building. Lance didn’t realize how late it was. It was just getting dark when he first arrived at the party, but walking out on the roof of the apartment building, it was dark. Keith’s black hair was only illuminated by the tacky bar lights and colorful billboard ads. If Keith heard Lance come out on the roof, he didn’t turn around. There was a slight breeze, Lance could hear it whistle in his ear. Maybe Keith heard it too. Lance slowly walked over to Keith, and draped his jacket around him. Keith quickly turned his head around, when he recognized Lance in the dim light, he turned his head back around slowly. Lance sat down next to him. Closer than they were under the mistletoe. Keith leaned his elbows on his thighs, which happened to be touching Lance. Or should he say, Lance’s thighs were touching his. Why did Lance have to sit so close?  


“Why did you come up here?” Keith finally asked. Lance leaned back and rested on his palms. He sighed. Lance also smiled, but Keith didn’t look up to see it. He wanted to avoid all eye contact.  


“You forgot your jacket. It’s definitely below freezing out here, especially up here on the roof.” Lance said, his voice hanging in the air for a few moments. Keith sucked on his teeth.  


“I don’t get why you always have to do that.” Keith struggled to say, he felt an enormous weight on his chest, he couldn’t breathe. Sure it was cold, but it shouldn’t have been that hard to talk, or breathe. Lance sat up, and attempted to get eye level with Keith.  


“Do what?”  


“Do that thing.”  


“What thing?” Lance asked, growing inpatient. Keith finally turned around and looked him in the eyes, only for a moment. Then he was searching for the words he wanted to say.  


“That thing you do! You flirt with me all the time! I think you’re serious but then you turn around and do it to Allura, and Shiro, and Hunk, and everyone, and then I feel like an idiot because I think I’m special or something and _I’m not_.” Keith said. He was so fair skinned compared to Lance. Lance could see Keith’s eyes glossy. Lance felt like a complete and utter asshole. If he knew how Keith felt?  


“It’s not even just that. You can’t even take it seriously,” Keith continued, “You just have to make a joke out of it.”  


Lance squinted his eyes. Keith was right. But Keith, Keith _was_ special. Lance reached over for Keith’s hand, but he jerked it away from Lance’s reach. Lance ran his hand through his hair instead. He shook his head.  


“Keith. I’m sorry,” Lance said, shaking his head again. Lance brought his legs on top of the roof and stood a few inches away from the edge, “I didn’t know you felt that way at all. Listen, I don’t know how to deal with the way I feel, so yeah I joke around. But…but if I knew you felt like that, I wouldn’t have done those things. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you in there,” Lance laughed at himself.  


Keith turned around. His eyes were still so glossy. Lance couldn’t take it if he started to cry. He turned slightly so he could head to the door to go back inside, but started to talk again.  


“I mean, I really didn’t know you felt the same way I do. That’s why I act like that with everyone else, ya know, so you don’t get creeped out or something. Listen, it’s whatever, but I am really sorry for any miscommunications.” Lance ran his hand through his hair once more and turned fully around to face the door.  
Keith sat there, he watched Lance turn around to head back inside. Keith dug his heel into the roof and stood up after Lance, his jacket falling off his shoulders. He grabbed Lance’s wrist.  


“Wait,” Keith gasped, “Do you… really?”

Lance rolled his eyes and smiled, not his classic shit eating grin.  


“Mm, yeah,” Lance nodded his head, “yeah, I really do.” Lance said, turning to face him. They were even closer than they were when they were sitting on the edge of the roof. Lance’s breath was hot against Keith’s cold skin, it still smelled like hot chocolate, but that was more than okay. Keith gave Lance a small smile, he felt embarrassed, no one was watching, but he had never been so close with someone like this before.  


“Okay.” Keith whispered, still smiling. He let his hand rest itself on Lance’s waist, inside his coat. Could Lance feel his heart pounding? Keith was sure it was about to burst out of his chest. That would also be nice though, he wouldn’t have to feel like this anymore. No, he told himself, this was a good feeling. He was distracted by his thoughts until he felt Lance’s hand on the back of his neck. He looked up at Lance. Lance’s skin was dark, but he could still see red on his cheeks. It was probably just the cold, Lance wouldn’t get nervous about this stuff would he? He might’ve said he was nervous when they were under the mistletoe about to—  


“So, I know we’re not under the uh, mistletoe anymore,” Lance’s fingers on the back of his neck, at the bottom of his hairline, in his hair, thumb at his jaw, Keith swallowed hard, and Lance's smile grew as he continued to talk, “but, I’d still be ok if you wanted to kiss me.”  


How could Keith say no?  


How could he even say yes? He lips were already colliding with Lance’s. And again. And again. He wasn’t sure what it’d be like, but he was okay with Lance tasting like hot chocolate. He was okay with Lance’s fingers in his hair.  


And Lance was more than okay with Keith’s hand on his waist. He was happy that Keith even decided to kiss him. He slowly pulled away from Keith, and they let the cold air come between them. Lance grinned.  


“Well, Merry Christmas to me.” Lance said still grinning. Keith didn’t react at first. He thought he probably shouldn’t have said that. Keith just called him out on making a joke about everything-but Keith laughed. He actually laughed. Lance felt pressure fall of his shoulders. Keith rolled his eyes in response to Lance’s joke.  


Keith slipped his other hand around Lance underneath his jacket, embracing him in a hug and resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. Lance hugged him tightly back. He could feel Keith shivering. He hadn’t noticed that Keith’s jacket fell off his shoulders. He was already smiling, but Lance smiled even more.  


“Did you want to go inside yet?” Lance whispered to Keith.  


“No, not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy Holidays all! This popped in my head during finals week, so I reluctantly waited until all my finals and papers were done until I wrote this. I was thinking about a NYE sequel?? Anywho~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
